


JackLu Week 2019

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Jackal x Lucy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Explosions, F/M, Family, Horror, Humor, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Regret can be a funny little thing that can just eat away at a person.





	1. Notice

Hey and welcome all to another  JackLu (Jackal x Lucy) Week of 2019 for crack pairing goodness. I decided it has been too long since the last one, so I decided to host it this year with a bit of enabling from my co-host, Dragon'sHost. This is week will run from Sunday, July 21st to the 27th, with a bonus 8th day on the 28th.   
  
And without further ado, here are the prompts for this amazing crackship week! 

 

Day 1 Regret

 

Day 2 Chance

 

Day 3 Grinder

 

Day 4 Centaur

 

Day 5 Immolate

 

Day 6 Teeth

 

Day 7 Bizarre

 

Day 8 Bonus Day Flea


	2. Day 1 Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret can be a funny little thing that can just eat away at a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail!

****_ Day 1:  Regret _

 

_ re·gret  /rəˈɡret/ _

_ verb _

_ Feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, especially a loss or missed opportunity). _

* * *

 

 

Jackal sat there looking out across the bustling city of Magnolia, his eyes downcast as his tail twitched slowly in agitation in his lap. It had been a shock for not just him, but all of the demons of Tartaros when they just woke up, books in hand.  In the days following their awakening, Mard Geer still their leader, they all noticed something was different about them. While still looking like demons, they were anything but. A revelation that had shocked and scared them all. 

 

Of course, the only course of action that Mard Geer wanted to take was to blame it on Fairy Tail. Then again, he had been wholeheartedly behind that idea. They all agreed that they should take this issue to their doorsteps and hopefully have a nice, big fight. Then again, their Curses were actual magic now. Their magic was working in a whole different way now. Meaning if overused, they got exhausted. 

 

Once they had practiced how to use their curse... no magic again, they had to travel by foot to Magnolia. Since they didn't have their guildhall anymore, or the fact that they all knew and wouldn't speak it aloud, that Mard Geer was no longer strong enough to make the damn thing fly. Though, Jackal knew that he was still by far the strongest of the group and could easily have his thorns rip them apart, on top of knowing what they were thinking at all times as long as they were within a certain proximity to him. 

 

The lengthy trip had enlightened them all, especially him, to the fact that they had feelings, emotions, now, which was why he was sitting on top of the Cathedra. He had come to learn that this feeling, which he despised, was called regret. It meant he felt guilty over his actions in the past towards the woman. 

 

Reaching behind him, he grasped his book, flipping it open; he looked through it, reading what few pages of words were left after being awakened again. The words were different for each of them, but it broke it down nice and simple on how to get redemption and find peace. And for him, it was to apologize, meaningfully, to the ones he had severely wronged and hurt. There was even a list. 

 

Jackal found it to be tough to approach Lucy, who had been one of the first in her guild to accept everyone, himself included. Her bright smile, warm eyes, and forgiving heart. It had scared him to the point he was sure he almost shit his pants. He found it unnatural that someone, especially a human, could be that way.  Repenting, for that was what all of those in Tartaros had to do, with everyone else had been so easy. 

 

Hell, he had a unique friendship with Natsu, one that he enjoyed greatly. Getting to go on missions and blow shit up, and Natsu eating the flames to help minimize the damage cost (not that it worked out that way often) before they got to beat the crap outta their targets.

 

Flipping to the last page of his book, looking at the list, seeing all the names but hers crossed off, Jackal sighed and snapped the book shut, placing it beside him as he brought his knees up and rested his chin on them. His eyes tracking the duo down below, only to blink when Lucy paused and looked up at him.  He felt his face grow hot before he shifted so his forehead was on his knees, hiding his face from her, not that she could see from where she was on the ground. 

 

In the months they'd all been a part of Fairy Tail, learning of Zeref death, that Lucy had rewritten the book of E.N.D. which was what had awakened and changed them, Jackal had watched her. Come to understand her, though he still couldn't apologize and get rid of his guilt. Sighing, he wondered if he would only resign himself to living with it until he actually died.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	3. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter can bring about some strange and wonderous results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Universe, so it doesn't take place in the Fairy Tail World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 

****_ Day 2: Chance _

 

_ chance  /CHans/ _

_ adjective _

_ fortuitous; accidental. _

_ "a chance meeting." _

* * *

 

  
  


Luck had always either been entirely on her side or against her, and Lucy was not sure what it was this time around, nope. In fact, she was not sure how this was even possible. The last thing she ever thought to happen when turning a corner was running into a famous pop idol. Said pop was staring down at her with very wide eyes and shock on his face. Of course, that was understandable since they were probably trying to get in a few minutes of privacy alone. 

 

Darting her eyes around, Lucy took a small step back away from the man. She was well that she was in the wrong place in the concert hall, to begin with. Having once more gotten lost. Giving a small smile, she started to turn only to pause when he moved, his visible green eye boring into her. The way his thin lips turned down as he leaned down toward her, invading her personal space and making her swallow. She knew that pop idols could be finicky people, pronto tantrums or vicious fits of vindictiveness. Not wanting to be either she took another step back, putting more distance between them, forcing her body not to shiver. 

 

In the past, she had been hurt by the pop idols that rolled through the concert hall. Hell, the lead singers of the small group Diva had been particularly nasty. Minerva and Sorano had left her with bruises and a broken bone once they had been done. Lucy hadn't said anything to her boss when he asked about it, because she knew that no one would believe her that the sweethearts and caring (only before those who managed them and the public) would ever do it. 

 

"Wait," he said. 

 

Unable to stop herself as he spoke, taking a step to fill that space she had created, Lucy let out a small squeak and felt her body start to shake. Her reaction had him pausing and looking shocked. Then his face slowly morphed into a mask of what she could only describe as disgust. Meaning she had offended him. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to unleash his torment via either words or physical abuse upon her body. 

 

"Damn, eight years of not seeing you and I get this reaction, man I must have really been a dick in high school," he said. 

 

Still shaking, Lucy let her eyes crack open enough to look at him. His voice now that she was hearing it without the synthesizers for the music was vaguely familiar. Lucy didn't recall much of high school except she was shifted continuously from one place to another ever so often. Not staying in one place for more than eight months. Her last high school was where she had graduated from. The constant bullying had left her a bit shaken and meek. 

 

"You don't even remember me do you, Lucy?" he stated. 

 

At his question, she shook her head no because honestly she really couldn't remember him at all. There was a lot of mean people, and she had been an introvert, so all the faces after a time turned into one continuous blur. 

 

"Oh, well, that's okay. Don't blame you there. My group liked to torture you a lot, I guess," he said. "Anyway, I want to apologize to you. Been thinking about it for a while now. Without you tutoring me our senior year, I wouldn't be here achieving my dream." 

 

This had Lucy pausing and thinking quickly. There were only two large groups, or cliques, in the school. Both took great pains in bullying others who were not apart of their group, or just because they thought them to be lesser beings in the hierarchy that was high school. She had been the tutor to a few from each group due to her excellent grades and ability to adapt. Of course, the teaching staff was aware of the bullying, but most of the kids were either from wealthy families or stars on the sports teams, so they overlooked it with a cold eye. 

 

"Hey, don't think too hard about it. If you don't recall me, then it is for a reason, Lucy," he said. "But I am serious; I was happy to be back in my hometown. And I heard you were still living here from a mutual acquaintance and well... yeah, wanted to apologize. You helped me, actually cared about making sure I passed. Whether it be for me myself or my older brother, who was a total dick, I could tell you did care."

 

At the mention of an older brother, Lucy's mind instantly knew who this was. Jackal Tartaros, younger half-brother of their state Governor Mard Geer Tartaros. Feeling her jaw drop open in surprise as she just stared up at one of the men who had tormented. In fact, she had a decent phobia of fireworks and loud sounds in small inclosed spaces thanks to him. 

 

"Lucy?" Jackal said to her. "Are you okay?" 

 

At the sound of concern in his voice, Lucy stood up straighter and glared at him. 

 

"Okay? No, no, I am not," she said in a soft, but blunt tone of voice. "I can tell you mean your apology, but thanks to you, your brother and others in your group and the other, I have had a lot of therapy sessions. And thanks to you, I am unable to even enjoy the one holiday I had fond memories of my mother before she passed. Loud sounds in small spaces or the echoing boom of an explosion set off some serious PTSD!" 

 

Once her little tirade was done, her chest was heaving as she struggled to breathe. Standing up for herself was what had gotten Minverva and Sorano to hurt her so badly. The look of shame on his face at her words told her that he really did feel sorry for all he had done to her. 

 

"HEY JACKAL GET THAT KITTY TAILED ASS BACK TO THE DRESSING ROOM!" 

 

As the deep booming voice of his stage manager Bob rang out, she watched as he flinched, before sniffing. 

 

"Does he not know that Jackals, are canine?" she muttered without thinking about it. 

 

The deep, rumbling laugh that came from the man before he had Lucy blinking and blushing at her blunder. 

 

"He does, the whole group does, they like to tease me because my tail does look feline," Jackal said to her. "Well, I will say it again and again, I am sorry, Lucy. Tell Natsu hi for me, please?" 

 

When he finished speaking, he turned and sauntered back towards where the dressing rooms where. It was a strange meeting that was purely accidental. But something deep inside Lucy felt like it was released, to float away to the either. Life was, and some things were pure luck, she would ponder later on this chance encounter, for now, she had to get to the other side of the concert hall. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	4. Grinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are just offensive to sensitive ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Reality in the Canon Verse.

 

He hated the sound almost as much as he loved the smell coming from inside the contraption, making it. Jackal had never been a morning person. It had been a few years since they'd all woken up and realized that they were still very much alive. As a collective they had met up again, waiting on orders from their leader Mard Geer Tartaros. Who had not an inkling of what to make of this world as it didn't look anything like it had been. 

 

As they traveled and learned about it, they found out that Zeref had attacked with his Empire and lost. But not before one of his twelve generals had cast a spell that had arranged all of Fiore, which in his mind was a lot nastier than them trying to destroy all magic using FACE. 

 

The fact that Fairy Tail had, had a hand in all of it was not surprising in the least. That light Guild was scary in how they could band together, rise from the dirt, bloody and broken, to keep on fighting for what they believed in the most, friends and family. 

 

So, Mard Geer had directed them to Magnolia and Fairy Tail it is self. The shock of seeing Laxus Drayer as Guild Master, while his grandfather was in a wheelchair being pushed around by a very cute nurse was not what they had been expecting. Though, as everyone had come to a stop to stare at them as if they were phantoms, Jackal had realized something, he felt a strange emotion in his chest. Later learning, it was remorse. 

 

In the time it had taken them to get to Magnolia, every last demon of Tartaros had learned that they were more or less a human or natural denizen of Earthland based on species. He was some human-animal hybrid from a jungle in the country of Joya. But that was something he didn't really wanna even explore as most people there were Cat-people. Being of the Canine family, he didn't like Cats, let alone Cat-people to much. 

 

"Jackal, get your tail out of bed!" 

 

Blinking his green eyes slowly, as he felt his lips curl upwards in a fanged smile he did as his host commanded. The irony of him being housed with the one woman he had tried to kill, on top of force her to choose between an older man from the council or a pregnant woman to die, was not lost on him. This was what mortals called fate and karma. And indeed she was a bitch. And he had learned quickly that she was not one to be messed with. Not only did all of Fairy Tail back the bubbly blond, but so did his leader Mard Geer.

 

To hear the man show respect to anyone that wasn't Zeref or the book of E.N.D aka Natsu Dragneel, was impressive. Then again they all learned she rewrote the book of E.N.D. to save the pink-haired Dragonslayer, hence them all being alive and freed from their own books and mortal. 

 

Sauntering out of his room, he padded his way silently to the kitchen where the sound of that obnoxious device was being used. His ears laying flat against his skull, Jackal peeked into the small kitchenette watching as Lucy swayed her hips side to side as she sang the song she was listening to on her soundpod. Enjoying the view as she finished making the freshly ground coffee. 

 

Appreciation for beauty had come with his new life, and to him, there was nothing more beautiful than his roommate and girlfriend. Especially when she was in the kitchen concocting things even if it meant hearing the damned grinder going off and hurting his ears. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	5. Centaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting between two people turn into something more that doesn't stop two from feeling for each other, even in a duel to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Universe.

**** She ran across the land, enjoying the feel of the wind through her long blond locks, and across her powerful body. Knowing if she looked over her shoulder, her long golden tail would be straight out and whipping in the wind as well. This was what gave her happiness. That and the fact that she was now old enough to leave the central clan heard. Though she would have to have a bodyguard since she was special. One of the few left that could listen to the stars and translate what was said. 

 

Rolling her brown eyes as she gave a bright laugh, Lucy sped up to a full gallop, eyes narrowing on the downed log she intended to jump over. Lengthening her strides, Lucy felt the muscles in her long legs coil as she neared before launching herself over the log. Her gaze was dropping to the ground to see how high her jump was; Lucy felt shocked at seeing someone laying on the ground, eyes closed. 

 

Once she landed, slightly stumbling due to shock, she spun around and cautiously made her way back towards the log and the person. As she got closer, she saw that it was one of the bipedal beings.  He had dirty yellow colored hair that had tiny little triangle ears on top that twitched while the face was tanned and looked to have black spots around his eyes. His arms were bare showing that from the elbow down they were black, fingers tipped in claws. This had her nervous as she shifted a bit away, considering how close she had gotten. 

 

Continuing her perusal of this bipedal being, she noted he had a green sleeveless shirt on, which had her snorted derisively. None of her people understood the need to wear clothing over their chest. Well, except for the children, as they had yet to mature and come into their own. Then she saw that he had on what they called pants that hid his lower half, which she saw didn't look like a normal bipedal, as his feet look almost like a cat's. 

 

"It is rude to stare." 

 

Jerking at the sound of a deep voice, Lucy pranced where she stood, feeling heat flood her cheeks as her eyes darted back up to the face of the bipedal being. There she saw green eyes that had slitted pupils staring pointedly at her. 

 

"Excuse me, it was not my intention, but we don't see much of your kind around here," she said, crossing her arms under her breast as she stared down at him for it clearly had to be a male without no chest. 

 

When he didn't respond as he pushed himself into a sitting position, Lucy saw movement, and her eyes darted to where she saw it. Just to see a yellow tail-flick again. She had heard tales from the traveler who had come to trade across the plains about people like this man. 

 

"You, you're a Neko-Mata!" she gasped, suddenly feeling excited. 

 

The moment he curled his lip baring fangs, she was on the defensive again. She was a trained warrior, like all of her kind. And centaurs were a proud race.  Though she didn't use a sword or bow and arrow, nope, she used a whip as her weapon of choice if she couldn't get in a good strong kick. 

 

"Are you fucking stupid, woman? That is like me calling you a horse when you are clearly not one," the man snapped at her. 

 

Narrowing her eyes as her front legs stamped the ground hard. Lucy didn't like being talked to like this; it was just plain rude. Though she knew she was in the wrong. She had called him something he was not without even asking him. 

 

"Sorry," she muttered as her pride reared its head. "Then pray tell, what are you?" 

 

The man crossed his legs as he leaned back against the fallen log and looked up at her. Only one eye now visible due to his hair falling over the other one. 

 

"I am Jackal. I do not know exactly what I am, just that I was created like this," he stated. 

 

Lucy tilted her head to the side and thought about what he said. She knew that there were dark wizards in the world. Wizards that played with the natural laws of nature, twisting them to create new species that they would try to make subservient to their purposes. It had her frowning and feeling sorry for this man, Jackal. 

 

"I don't need your pity, Centaur. What I need is to get out of here before the asshole who created me finds me out in the open and tries to take me back and make me do shit I don't wanna do," Jackal snapped at her. 

 

Lucy was getting the idea that he was rather irritable in nature. But he needed a place to stay, that was something she could do. She could tell he had been hurt and Centaurs were part of the neutral territory pact. So attacking any Centaur anywhere was taboo, especially on the plains that connected all the countries. 

 

"Then come with me. You can rest and be safe in my clan's little village," She said.

 

The way he just looked at her with complete distrust had Lucy feeling sorry for him again. Her creative mind conjuring images of him being beaten, chained and used for a variety of other things. Some that had more heat flooded her face. 

 

"Oh, fucks sake, woman what are you imagining in that thick skull of yours? Wait, never mind I don't wanna know," Jackal said. "I know that Centaurs are peacekeepers, so lead the way to this village of yours." 

 

Blinking her eyes owlishly, Lucy gave a nod of her head and offered a hand to help the man stand. Which he did, have him gasp as she jerked him straight up from the ground and into the air. When his feet landed silently on the grassy earth, he looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Then again, a lot of people did that, since she looked delicate on her human half. Rolling her eyes, she motioned for him to follow as she turned to start walking back in the direction of the village. 

 

"What, not gonna give me a ride?" Jackal asked her. 

 

Her body froze as her head whipped around fast enough to make her feel light-headed. She couldn't believe what he was saying. 

 

"That is rude. Centaurs are not creatures of burden. And those who do get to ride us earn that right," she snapped, her tail swishing agitatedly against her flank. "Besides, those are usually dire circumstances, and the only time we are mounted is when we either mate or fuck for pleasure." 

 

The look on his face was priceless, but Lucy didn't care as she turned and began to walk, once more, towards her village. She was highly curious about this man and his ignorance about the basics of culture where Centaurs were concerned. That and the fact that he was now the one blushing a dark red. What she said was crude, but that seemed to get her point through her head. 

 

*********

 

Lucy laid on the ground; her legs curled up under her body as she listened to the stars in the sky. They were feeling rather chatty tonight. Then again, the fact that someone could hear them was rare, so them being this way was natural. And in the two months that Jackal had been in the village, allowed to live, they'd been incessant with what they had to say. Some of it had her smiling, while other bits had her blushing darkly or angry. But they were her friends. 

 

"Hey?" 

 

Lowering her face from the sky, Lucy saw one of the younger Centaurs Asuka standing only a few feet from her. The girl was precious. So lifting an arm, Lucy motioned for the girl to lay beside her. Which the girl did without hesitation, her shiny chestnut coat glowing in the starlight as she got comfortable. 

 

"Miss Lucy, that man, Jackal you brought home, he is strange. Always staring and asking questions," Asuka whispered to her. 

 

Curious as to why Asuka would be saying something like this, Lucy began to comb the girl's short brown locks with her fingers — encouraging the girl silently to continue. 

 

"Mommy was talking to Daddy about the questions. That he was rather interested in... you Miss Lucy," Asuka continued in that same whispered voice. "He seems to like you a lot. Though why would he ask things like if it was possible for someone like him to be with you." 

 

This had Lucy faltering in her combing of Asuka's hair. There was no way that he was interested in her at all. Hell, every time they got near each other, they'd end up in a verbal spat. She didn't understand why he rubbed her wrong, yet she was drawn to seek him out, and then it just happened. In her mind, she thought he just enjoyed pissing her off. Then again, Lucy wasn't exactly the best to ask questions about the opposite gender to begin with.  

 

Years ago she had come to this clan, her mother leading her from where Lucy had been born and lived the first few years of her life out. She was different because of her father being a human male. Her mother, like her, had been able to talk to the stars, translating their messages before she died a few months after bringing Lucy to the clan. 

 

"Asuka, I can assure you that Jackal doesn't like me like your mommy likes your daddy," Lucy said in hushed tones.

 

"I think he does," Asuka stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

 

This had Lucy's eyebrows climbing her forehead. "Oh? How do you know, Asuka?"

 

The soft giggle from the girl as Lucy finished combing her locks, to begin to braid them was amusing.

 

"Because he does what Romeo does when he knows you are not looking," Asuka said, giggling a bit harder. 

 

Deciding to play along with what Asuka was saying. "And that would be what?"

 

Asuka tilted her head back and gave Lucy a look that said she thought Lucy was silly. 

 

"He watches you constantly, meaning he likes you. I see Daddy watching Mommy all the time, same with all the other mated couples, or the guys who liked girls," Asuka said. "And trust me, you have a lot of guys always watching you. You're beautiful Lucy. And smart, nice, funny, talented, and a speaker for the stars. Daddy says you would be a prize for anyone who can get your attention and mate you." 

 

She was glad it was dark outside; otherwise, she was sure Asuka would be making fun of how her face was practically glowing red from the blood rushing to it. Lucy hadn't realized that so many of the males were watching her. But, Jackal, why would he watch her? He almost always never had a nice thing to say to her. 

 

"If you say so, Asuka. But a word of advice young lady, it is not proper to listen to the adult's talk," She told the girl giving her rump a small pat to get her to stand up. 

 

"I know, but I can't help it if they speak around me and don't realize I am there to hear," Asuka said, her voice taking on a sassy tone as she pranced away. 

 

Shaking her head, Lucy turned her face up to the sky again. Recalling the many conversations she had with the stars since meeting Jackal. Apart of her wanted to hope, yet she didn't dare. The only reason she was allowed to stay in the clan, was because of her mother being the chieftains daughter and her ability. Since her mother took a human male as a mate, Lucy was technically a half-breed, thus could change between Centaur to human if she wished it. 

 

*********

 

Snow fell around her as she stood staring at the man before her. She couldn't believe what he just told her. Almost a year had passed since she had first met him and brought him to her village. He had integrated with her people nicely, though a lot still didn't like him for his surliness. And when they were attacked, they found out that he could use magic and helped defend the village. 

 

He was lauded as a hero, and she had begun to see him in a different light. His magic was not natural. No, the feeling it gave off was that of a demon, which means that the dark wizard who created him was trying to produce demons for battle — leaving her with suspicions about him. Which strained and almost broke the tentative friendship they had built, even if it was mostly them arguing about everything. 

 

"You... you... How? Why? When?" she sputtered, well aware of the others forming a circle around them. 

 

"Well, I could say the moment I saw you, but I had no clue or understanding of feelings at that time. Let alone knowing anything about myself since all I knew as pain," he stated. "But I'd have to say a few weeks after you brought me to the village, Lucy. I saw you interacting with the children, and it had me doing a double-take." 

 

"Oh," Was the only thing she could think of to say in response. 

 

The shifting of many hooves drew her from her stupor. Making Lucy give her head a sharp shake. 

 

"Jackal, if you are serious it means a battle," she said, her voice going solemn. 

 

Her words were the only indicator she would give him to let him know that she too held feelings for him. And it also gave him a chance to either back down and withdrew his statement. When his green eyes flashed at her, she knew he was dead set on fighting her for the right to take her and make her his. 

 

With a soft sigh, Lucy knew that it wouldn't be fair to him if he faced her like this. Even with his magic, she could easily harm, if not outright kill him. 

 

"Fine, then let me make this an even playing field, Jackal," she said. 

 

When murmurs came from around them, that sounded like people were pissed at her acceptance of his challenge or that she was going to show him her other form. Lucy didn't care as she met her grandfather's eyes. He just gave a small nod of his head. Then in a shimmer of silver and gold that reflected off the snow falling around her, Lucy shifted to her human form. 

 

Which felt awkward as she hardly ever used it. Taking a few minutes to find her balance, Lucy looked at Jackal, seeing his face looked shocked and relieved, which was not unexpected. Most people who fell in love with a Centaur and wanted to mate them were a bit reluctant to having sex with the horse end. But there was always the spell that her mother used. It was a well-guarded secret. Though in Lucy's case, she didn't need it. 

 

"Shall we fight? I won't hold back, and you better be prepared, I do not tolerate idiots that think because I am a woman that they should hold back," She snapped at him as she saw his eyes drop to her still very impressive chest. 

 

*********

 

The snow around her feet was stain varying shades of dark red to pink, while there were patches of bare ground peeking through. Lucy was panting as she danced back as she felt her skin tingle as Jackal activated his magic. Eyes narrowing as she threw herself to the side, rolling her body till she was on her feet. 

 

Her moves fluid as she flung her right arm out and across her body, only to jerk it up and then back down swiftly, causing her whip to snake out of the snow and crack at his face. It interrupted his casting as it put another red welt on the exposed patch of skin across his chest. They had been fighting for over an hour in the snow, which was now falling faster and harder around them. 

 

She didn't want a weak male to be her mate, no she wanted someone who would be able to protect her should she need it. To protect the children she wanted. And Lucy was not going just to let him win and claim her. There had been others over the past few years, all who had lost their right when she had beaten them down. 

 

Getting ready to jump and roll again, Lucy felt the earth under her feet rumble, causing her to look down as a sigil she knew was Jackal's magic glowed brightly. Eyes widen as she looked up at him as he gave her a toothy smile, handheld up before him, fingers in position to snap them. 

 

"Yield, or become a cripple, Lucy," He said, his voice grave, yet pleading with her to put her pride aside. "I mean it, I want you." 

 

Her rational mind warred with her instincts as she lowered her arm for but a second. The smile she knew curled her lips up into a faint smile, Lucy flicked her wrist and wrapped her whip around his wrist and pulled him to her with a forceful yanked. Enjoying the shock on his face as he stumbled towards her off balance into the center of the sigil where she stood — wrapping her arms around him. 

 

"I yield, but we can be legless together!" she whispered to him as the ground began to heat. 

 

She could feel Jackal struggle to stop the spell as he muttered that she was fucking out of her mind. He’d learn since he would soon be mated to a Centaur, that the females held all the power! 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	6. Immolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazed and angry, Jackal gets some revenge. (Dark Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Universe & this is a very dark chapter. Dark and brutal. You have been warned, read at your own risk! Implied character death.

****_ im·mo·late  /ˈiməˌlāt/ _

_ verb _

_ kill or offer as a sacrifice, especially by burning. _

* * *

 

  
  


The resurrection was a blessing in disguise, for revenge would be served and hot. Glancing over at the tied up and gagged blond he had finally acquired, Jackal threw his head back and began to laugh hysterically. Everything had gone perfectly to plan. Now it was time to reap the reward for his patience.

 

Silently he padded over to the rusty, dented table and looked down at Lucy Heartfilia. Flashing her a toothy smile, Jackal lifted a hand and tapped a finger to just above her knee, enjoying how her eyes went wide, as her pupils shrunk to little black dots. It had him chuckling to himself as he raised his other hand and showing her.

 

"Ready to play a game?" he asked. 

 

He was not surprised when she shook her head no and tried to struggle. Which was futile, he had gotten his hands on some potent disabling drug after breaking into a Dark Guild. Stuff was working like a charm as all she could manage was barely to wiggle, well except for her chest. 

 

"No? But I am back from the dead and have been looking forward to spending time with you, Lucy," he growled at her. "So, don't you think you are being rude by not wanting to play a game with me?" 

 

The sight of her nostrils flaring as she once more shook her head no, while shooting him a pleading glare had him frowning as he snapped his fingers. The explosion was tiny, but the pop and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. As he saw, her eyes glaze slightly from the pain as she screamed. He was thankful that it muffled the sound she was trying to emit. 

 

"Now, let me ask you again, do you want to play a game with me?" he asked using a simpering tone like he heard Lamy use. "Think carefully, or you'll hurt my feelings again." 

 

The way her nostrils flared again as she slowly nodded her head yes was amusing. Reaching down, he grasped the edge of the metal table, foot finding the petal, he shifted the table until she was upright. Giving her a good view of the dilapidated hospital operating room. Along with all the rusty, unused accouterments that had been left behind decades ago. 

 

"Oh, good! I'll ask the questions, and you nod your head yes or no," he said as he walked around to stand in front of her. 

 

When she nodded her head yes, Jackal licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

"Did you fight Mard Geer during our attack?" he asked.

 

She nodded her head yes in answer. 

 

"Good. Did you summon the Celestial King to fight Marg Geer?" he asked.

 

Seeing Lucy nodded her head yes once more in answer, Jackal accepted it because he knew it was true already. 

 

"Good, you are going to being honest with me," he stated. "Now, did you celebrate after your guild wiped out ever member of my guild, my family?" 

 

When Lucy dropped her gaze, he saw sadness creep across her visage. Then she shook her head no, causing anger to make him see red. His nose told him she was telling the truth, but he refused to believe it. 

 

"LIES! You did it! You won, you stopped face, how could you no celebrate!" he screamed at her. 

 

Snapping a hand out he touched her just above her elbow, then pulled the hand back and snapped it, making this explosion a bit bigger. The air now fresh with the smell of burnt flesh and her muffled screams. He seethed as he watched her drugged body writhes, bound to the table. 

 

"I am alive; someone found my book and resurrected me. Left me alone to do what I wanted, so I hunted you down to get my revenge for you humiliating me," he hissed at her, leaning in close to her face. "There was no way you could have the power to defeat Mard Geer, then heal and use that spell you used to defeat me, and not celebrate. You, humans, are all shallow, selfish beings!" 

 

His anger getting the best of him, Jackal pulled back and let his hands slide over her body, applying his curse to various places. 

 

"This will be my sacrifice to those that were my brethren!" he shouted as he pulled back from her, hands raised, palms held out towards her. Focusing, he curled his fingers in and willed the curses he had placed on her to go off. 

 

One after another her body jerked with each explosion. Some small, others large causing significant damage to her body. Soon her tattered and now blood-soaked clothes caught on fire. Jackal just watched as she burned alive. To him, it was justified for the defeat and humiliation. He was one of Zeref's creations. A Being of supremacy and a weak little human female like her wasn't worthy of being alive, let alone able to claim she defeated not one, but two of Zeref's creations. 

 

Turning as the fire from her clothes began to spread, Jackal began to plan on how to catch the next fair and tear its wings from its back before offering them as a burnt sacrifice. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	7. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dentist visit isn't what a certain guy wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Reality.

**** Lucy stared in a mix of exasperation and amusement as she looked at her boyfriend, who was lightly pressing a pack of ice to his swollen cheek. She had warned him about the horrors of sweets, but no, he just refused to listen. Now he was paying for it with a cavity and toothache. With a small shake of her head, Lucy walked over and picked up her lacrima phone and scrolled through her contact list, looking for a particular number. 

 

"Whaf arf youf doinf?" 

 

At the muffled speech, she paused and looked him in his green eyes and smiled wider. She was taking great pleasure in tormenting him as his tail swished from side to side, while his ears pressed flat against his skull. 

 

"I am calling the dentist to make an appointment for you, Jackal," She said. 

 

Nof...don'f do if!" he attempted to scream around his swollen cheek.

 

Shaking her head, Lucy went back to scrolling through her contacts until she found the one she wanted. The sound of footsteps heading towards her had Lucy lifting her head and narrowing her eyes. Glad that when  Jackal saw the look on her face, he froze in mid-step not wanting to get close. It had taken a while for him to learn about Scary Lucy and not to piss her off further.

 

"You can see the dentist, or you can get the Vet Technician again, Jackal darling," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

 

Seeing him pale and start to shake where he stood at the mention of the Vet made her feel like she was a bit cruel. But he had eaten something that had made him sick after he had joined the guild and no one knew what to do. Then Porlyusica told them to take him to the Vet. This had caused his former guild members to start to laugh, well all but Lamy, as Elfman gathered him up and she had gone with. That whole incident was what had them hooking up. 

 

"Finf, I'ff seef the definfs," Jackal said, looking utterly dejected at her. 

 

Softening her gaze as she called and made the appointment, Lucy watched her boyfriend curl up on the couch, ice pack still against his cheek. Giving a small nod of her head and flashing him a small smile, Lucy pressed the call button to make the appointment. She wanted her boyfriend to feel better, and she needed her furry cuddles, and that was not happening while he was in pain and withdrawn grump! 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	8. Bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events just seem to random and out of this world. Poor Lucy but it isn't always bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Universe.

****_ bi·zarre  /bəˈzär/ _

_ adjective _

_ very strange or unusual, especially, so as, to cause interest or amusement. _

* * *

 

 

He found it on many levels, Lucy's attraction to him. When they'd first met, she seemed utterly put off by him. Now, though as he watched her trying to be subtle as she watched him, Jackal couldn't help the smirk that played at the corners of his lips. It had been almost three years since then, and now she was almost like a stalker when they were in the same area and gatherings. 

 

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to realize that people were purposely having them meet up in public places where their mutual friends gathered. Nope, he had a sneaking suspicion his boss Mard Geer, who was also his half brother, had a hand in this. Because the man would cave for his damn girlfriend, Cana Alberon, who just happened to be one of Lucy's best friends, it was the brunettes fault they met that first time, leaving Lucy with a horrid impression of him. 

 

It wasn't his fault that he had come straight to the party (in his own damn house) smelling of smoke, covered in soot and dirt.  They bumped into each other, and he was in a less than pleasant mood because his gig demolition had not gone well. Some stupid fucking tweens had gotten drunk and passed out in the building and were screaming after the first small explosion went off. Meaning someone on his crew hadn't done a thorough inspection. 

 

So foul mood, foul-smelling he had run right into Lucy and knocked her on her ass and cursed at her, drawing the attention of everyone in his house to stare as Lucy stood up and verbally dressed him down without using a single curse word. Nope, she did it with an eloquence that had left him stunned before he had demanded everyone to get out. Causing a wide range of reactions, but they had all left, causing his roommate to walk over and wrap an arm around Lucy's waist. 

 

Jackal was not stupid; he had a reasonably high IQ. Had to with his job all the calculations, knowing the structural integrity of various materials and way too many other things to be a demo tech. His roommate was a pyro and a fireman to boot, so seeing Natsu getting close with the blond had shocked him then. 

 

Seeing Lucy stare more intently at him, Jackal decided he was tired of this little game and flashed her a toothy grin, showing her all his filed teeth. A stage he had gone thru as a 'troubled' teen as Mard like to put it. He had found that a specific type of woman liked them and he had no complaints as his taste ran to the more unusual. 

 

When Lucy's eyes widened as her face turned an intriguing shade of red, Jackal got up from where he was sitting at the bar and sauntered towards her. Making sure he caught the eye of the people she was cloistered with. Glad it was MiraJane and Cana. Both had at one point or another over the past few years. Each had questioned him in the fifth and sixth-degree where his interest in Lucy lie. 

 

When she tried to bold, he let the grin he was sporting turn into a feral smile. Both of her current companions grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. He just barely caught her audible threat over the din in the room, making him chuckle at how creative it was. Jackal had come to learn a lot about Lucy from his roommate. She was the daughter of a former major conglomerate who had renounced any ties with her family and made her way in life — currently a very successful fashion journalist. 

 

When he reached her, he knew she was trapped as Cana, and MiraJane let her go, before politely excusing themselves. 

 

"So Lucy, just get this done and over with?" he said as he leaned against the wall to her right. 

 

Her eyes were still wide, almost comically so, as she just stared up at him. 

 

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Tartaros," She said, trying to sound dismissive and failing horribly. 

 

Arching an eyebrow as he blew a puff of air up moving his bangs from over his left eye where it had fallen — not missing how she seemed to focus on that. He loved just how easy she was to read. 

 

"Really? Because it has been a few years since we first met. And while first impressions last a lifetime, or so the saying goes, I find you always looking at me when we are in the same general vicinity," Jackal elucidated making a point to blow his bangs out of his face once more. "And trust me, I would take it back if I could, but this little game is getting rather boring. I like interesting people, rather women." 

 

His words had her attention as he watched her jaw drop open. He was not playing games; he was being straight to the point, no beating around the bush. So as her face slowly turned red, Jackal chortled mentally about the small win, waiting for her to blow her top like she usually did when he got close and tried to talk to her. Another thing he had found strange about her. Before his half-brother pointed out that they were like children in elementary school with the games they both played. 

 

"I am not a boring person, thank you very much," she said, her voice getting a bit high pitched. 

 

Shifting himself, so he was facing her, resting his shoulder against the wall, Jackal looked down at her for a few long, intense, seconds. 

 

"Really? You could have fooled me. I mean acting like a bitch when I am near, but asking questions about me behind my back? Or staring then looking away when I look at you because someone points it out," Jackal stated. "This is getting old, boring. If you have something you want to say, say it. I doubt you could hurt my feelings, or hell, even shock me, princess." 

 

He had been warned that princess was a taboo word around Lucy. That she hated it because growing up, the staff that served her family referred to her as that constantly. Jackal enjoyed watching as her eyes narrowed, so that warm chocolate brown was just a sliver of color peeking through long blond lashes as her lips pressed together and turned down into a frown. He found that when she was like this, it excited him, more so when he did it. Jackal could see her warring with herself, like always. It made him feel the pull toward her that much stronger. 

 

When she finally seemed to settle on a decision, he was more than surprised when her hand shot out and fisted in his green muscle shirt jerking him down the few inches to her level. The spark in the depth of those narrowed brown eyes had his heart beating faster in his chest as he found her lips slammed against his own, painfully. Having pointed teeth didn't mix well when your lips or cheeks were mashed against them. 

 

Though the moment her tongue thrust between his lips, he knew she'd taste the blood she forcibly drew. The soft hum that came from had him stilling and wondering just what kinds of freakish woman she was as she continued to kiss him. Her tongue running across his teeth as she seemed to be lapping up the blood from his lips. So when she abruptly ended the kiss, Jackal couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. 

 

"I am not boring; let's ditch this place... I think we have... much to discuss, Jackal," Lucy said softly to him. 

 

Standing up and straightening himself, well aware that they had been watched as he let her leave first, Jackal knew that she wasn't going to stay boring and this game was coming to an end. Hopefully a pleasurable one. Because he would always find Lucy to be a great source of amusement.

 

**_THE END!_ **


	9. (Special) Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally, Fleas are now the Bane of Lucy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen this week. I have let my muse take complete control of what is to be written as he adores Jackal, our little canine with a fluffy tail! 
> 
> Author's Note: This world is an Alternate Universe.

**** Her eye was twitching as she looked at her team, wondering if this was a horrible joke and she should turn and leave and go back home to crawl back into bed. Because she couldn't believe that they hadn't called her over the weekend when this problem cropped up and knowing that that particular male didn't like to be caged at all, she was going into a situation that was slightly dangerous to extremely. She wondered if her team was fricking stupid. 

 

Lucy paused on that thought as she looked at the sheepish Natsu and Gray, who was pointedly not looking at her, while Erza met her gaze, but she could see the shame in her eyes. 

 

"Okay, so let me get this straight," she spoke up. "Someone snuck their little yapper of a dog into the Zoo, and it got out and ran into the pen with... Jackal?" 

 

The way the three nodded their heads in tandem with her words had Lucy taking a deep breath and forcing herself not to raise a hand and pinch the bridge of her nose. 

 

"And that yapper of a dog was retrieved unharmed, just mentally and emotionally scared because our resident Jackal is a prick on a good day, but a complete asshole when he is having a bad day," she said.

 

Again all three shook their heads in agreement with her words. 

 

"Because no one thought to speak to the owner of the dog, asking if there was anything we needed to be worried about, ie, fleas!" she said, hissing the last word loudly.

 

The fact all three flinched away from her let her know she was against correct in her assessment. 

 

"So that means we now have a pissy male Jackal, who is in his prime and separated from the females on hand," she growled. "And none of you thought to call Wendy or I this weekend to get him treated before the fleas could embed themselves into his coat and drink his damn blood?" 

 

Watching as three heads hung, Lucy finally gave in to her urge and lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew that was the signal for them to get out of there before she kicked the two guys around and verbally broke Erza down into tears. This was just too much. All she had wanted was a much needed (and deserved) weekend off. 

 

Glancing to her right, Lucy saw Wendy fuming where she stood. She was the Zoo's Canine expert. And like her, for some odd reason, this particular Jackal was a rare golden Jackal from South-Central Eurasia, that they named Jackal of Tartaros, had taken a liking to the both of them. Wendy had educated them all about the differences in insect species between countries. And the sickness that could happen if something that is not native to the animal's got on them. 

 

"Well, you get to tranquilize his butt sweetie, I will get the organic stuff to clean his coat and kill the flea's," Lucy said as she turned and marched back out the front door to the storage where they kept the supplies for their exotic creatures. 

 

The stuff she needed was easily found as she kept the damn storage room meticulously organized and cleaned. When she first started at the San Francisco Zoo four years ago, she had been assigned to the Canines section due to her talent with anything in the species — leading her to do more research on blood typing them and finding ways to help the breed. The place had been a complete wreck, as the last person was not very good at their job. Or at least that was her assessment. 

 

Stuff in hand, Lucy marched right on back out, shutting and locking the door behind her as she made her way back into the facility and down a side hall were animals were contained if they were sick, wounded, or newly brought in. She could hear Wendy talking softly, meaning the poor thing had been (hopefully) completely knocked out or in a lucid state she could bathe him.  Because last time she tried, the little shit had been obnoxious. 

 

"Ah, he is ready Lucy, I gave him a dose and a half," Wendy said, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. "So we don't have a repeat of the last time." 

 

Rolling her eyes, Lucy set about getting the water temperature right and setting up a dozen towel, and the organic ointment to clean him and kill the fleas. Then turned and marched over to Jackal and pouted. She hated seeing animals like this. Unable to do anything while mostly conscious. His green-yellow eye was tracking her as she came to a stop by him. Lucy reached out carefully and let him sniff at her to recall her scent before she picked him up. 

 

Not happy about having to do this, because she didn't want any fleas on her person either. The little parasites were tenacious, and her poor puppy at home would probably die with all his health conditions if the bloodsuckers latched on to him. 

 

*********

 

Eyes narrowed, face red as she sat on her but, soaked head to foot in nasty smelling organic animal shampoo, Lucy stared down at the green-yellow eyed golden canine in her lap. He was staring up at her, mouth partially opened and tongue lolling out as if laughing at her. She knew not to move because he could and probably would bite her. Across the room, Wendy was laughing hysterically at her and the situation she was in. 

 

The damn beast had done it again. Half-way thru the bath (she was grateful it was half-way and not the start), he had begun to jerk at the feeling of water being run over his coat. But he was drugged enough she had been able to get the damn shampoo on and lathered before he had almost backflipped from her grasp, knocking her on her ass, the hose spraying her to the point her clothes looked like they were painted to her skin. 

 

Then he just had to fall from the tub and sit in her lap like he owned the damn place. He was shaking his body, so she was coated in the foul-smelling cleaning solution. Lucy made a mental note to get her hands on her team and strangle the fucking idiots. She didn't need this shit on a Monday morning. 

 

"You know, you'd make a nice stole of hand muffler you bastard," she muttered to the creature who was licking himself in an attempt to get the stuff off him, hence why it had to be organic. 

 

When he stopped and lifted his head, Lucy saw that uncanny intelligence in his eyes. While he snorted, blowing snot all over her neck and shirt. Leaving Lucy to scrunch her face up and wonder which deity, foreign or domestic, she pissed off so that they'd give one of her animal charges fleas. Thus putting her in this situation, again.

 

**_THE END!_ **


End file.
